


Eat Me, Hanni

by autocum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal - Freeform, Love?, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Vore, Will is a Mess, consumed, not really - Freeform, will is into vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10370700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autocum/pseuds/autocum
Summary: hannibal loves will. will thinks thats gay.crack fic i guess. serious until its not.then its shitty as hell.its short heh i had helpmy friend wrote it and i edited it, keeping her dialogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im not into vore but will is and if you are idk what to say to you have fun i guess i did my best

Hannibal's kitchen was filled with the aroma of succulent cuisine, Will lending a hand here and there. Both were thoroughly enjoying themselves, throwing loving smiles in each others direction, and making quiet conversation. Lecter was doing most the work by now, and Will was seated near the counter, watching Hannibal work intently on his food. 

Hannibal couldn't stand having to hold in his thoughts. He had been in love with Will since he laid eyes on him, and now that they were both alone and content in each other's presence, Hannibal decided this would be a good time to tell him.

Walking up to Will, hips swaying with each step in hopes of getting the man's attention and of getting the thought in Will's head of being together in such a way, he said, “Bicht, ilove u, youre my one and only and youre a great dude and marry me?” 

Will gazed at Hannibal, taken back by the sudden declaration. Heat rising to his cheeks and ears, he hesitated to speak. "hanni, stop it youre makin me blush, we cant get married, thats gay....” 

Hannibal frowned. He couldn't bare the thought of living without Will as his partner. Scowling, he threatened, “You reject me? I will eat you!” 

This intrigued Will, as he was into vore and smirked at the thought of being consumed.  
"ok but please eat me whole," Will requested, Hannibal doing so without a second thought. Grabbing Will by the hair, he pulled him up and swallowed him in one gulp. No gag reflex. Just...slurp. Will smiled, enjoying the warmth that was Hannibal's stomach. 

Hannibal grinned. Now he would always have Will, filling him up in his gut. Will would slowly be digested and killed painfully by Hannibal's stomach acid. Unless Hannibal squeezed him out like an egg. That's also a possibility i guess. This is fanfiction man.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> man im sorry


End file.
